


Magicalious cooking

by Rukachan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bad Cooking, F/M, No Spoilers, Surprises, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukachan/pseuds/Rukachan
Summary: "Kami-sama has blessed this cake, so it's definitely divine, nyahaha!""Nnhhaa... I also sprinkled some of my magic into it and used up all of my MP. Feast upon it, Ouma."Angie and Himiko try cooking, and something happens to go terribly wrong. Ouma just happens to be the unfortunate victim of the situation.





	Magicalious cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is a terrible pun on "magical" + "delicious", please don't stone me for it. Also this one takes place in Salmon Mode as well. Now that I think about it, I have many of them coming up so maybe I should just make a collection for 'em, lol.

"God has blessed this cake, so it's definitely divine, nyahaha!"

"Nnhhaa... I also sprinkled some of my magic into it and used up all of my MP. Feast upon it, Ouma."

 

Though he wouldn't let it show on his face, Ouma Kokichi was internally screaming and terrified over the creation in front of him, which just happened to be the result of Angie and Himiko's cooking skills. The "cake" in front of him laying on the plate had the round shape of a regular cake, yet what was on top of it didn't remind him of one at all... and he wasn't mentally nor physically prepared to know what was inside it.

Even if he always loved a challenge or two in his life, overcoming the one right in front of him was going to be a bit of a tough nut to crack.

It all had begun when he'd walked into the cafeteria while searching for Saihara, and then encountered Angie and Himiko in the kitchen, hustling around with aprons over their regular uniforms. When they'd spotted the li'l leader, Angie told him God had just in the spur of moment chosen him to be their taste tester. Ouma expected it to be simple and quick, but he'd guessed wrong this time. And he knew he just couldn't lie his way out of the situation that easily.

"Just... What exactly is this?" He tried clarifying his initial doubts with a suspecting face. Angie sighed, shrugged her shoulders and raised one hand up while leaving the other dangling on her side.

"Ehhh? I thought Kokichi was supposed to be smart...! It's a cake! A cake made by God _and_ Himiko!" She raised up into high spirits once again, and then started explaining, flailing her right hand around.

"We kept watching Kirumi work, and told her we want sweets, but she said no! When she left the kitchen, God suddenly came down to Angie's body to deliver one of His messages - another one of His genius ideas!"

"My sweet tooth didn't get satisfied, and I wanted to use my MP for something good today... And then, Angie suggested we'd whip up something by combining our powers." Himiko joined in the explanation while keeping her hands behind herself. Angie once more clapped her hands together as she revealed more.

"Also, Shuichi told us you like those icky yet exotic sukiyaki caramels, so we tried go for something exotic and different! So Angie decided to mix in some of her island's cooking in there! And Himiko mixed all of the ingredients together with her magic! Very divine!"

"...Wait, so you fused sukiyaki caramel and other icky flavors together? Is that what you're trying to tell me? 'Cause, y'know, while I love surprises and all, I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't serve me a mess made of all of the possible ingredients found in the kitchen..." He tilted his head while still retaining his suspecting glare, which after Himiko retorted to in her usual lethargic tone:

"Hmm, I wonder... It's not really a surprise if we tell you what kind of magic the cake is filled with." Ouma chuckled and grinned before answering the magician,

"Did you fill it with your love, Yumeno-chan? I hope you used one of your love potions on it! Or at least cast a love spell while making a heart sign with your hands!"

"Wh-... What?! C-Cease talking, vermin! I-I didn't..." She blushed slightly, taking a couple steps away from him, fiddling her fingers together. "N-No way I'd do something that childish! Not even  _someone_ like me would that!" Then she pouted as a cherry on the top, gazing at the ground.

Ouma "nishishi'd", anticipating the moment she'd hide her face with her hat, before Angie snapped him out of his happy little world by tapping the table and made his eyes focus on her tanned body and the cake again.

"It's definitely _soooo_ tasty it'll give you a food orgasm, Kokichi! You'll feel like your clothes will get ripped off from the deliciousness! Nyahaha!" Angie clapped her hands and jumped away from him. "God was very confident in His cooking skills today, so the cake definitely ended up being good."

"I'm not sure if I can trust such a sounds-too-good-to-be-true kind of false god..." He looked at her with a suspicious gaze, before noticing the slight malice in her eyes. The two kept staring at each other, until Angie smiled and giggled wickedly, leaning to different sides before raising her head.

"God just told Angie that if Kokichi doesn't eat it by himself, Angie'll feed it to him instead!" She walked towards the table, putting her hands in her pockets before digging up a spoon.

"No! I-it's fine, you don't have to spoonfeed me! I'll do it myself..." Ouma mentally cursed himself for stuttering before picking up the spoon and scooping a piece... which remotely reminded him of a strawberry. He wasn't sure whether it had actually been one before the girls worked their "magic" on it.

Thinking Angie wasn't going to notice, he sneakily took a paper handkerchief out of his pants pocket and moved it towards his neck. When he finally put the piece into his mouth, he desperately held it away from his throat and finally brought the paper in his hands to his mouth. Quietly, he spat it out but made it look like he was wiping his mouth after eating. When he was done, Ouma fake-smiled before coughing and moving the handkerchief sneakily back to where it used to be.

"It tasted okay. I'll go now--" Before he could raise up and properly react, Angie had quickly placed her skillful, dark hands onto his shoulders, keeping him on the edge of his seat. Her face was approaching his before she leaned in, their lips connecting as she closed her eyes. Himiko held onto her cheeks, blushing hard at the sight before her.

Without noticing, she'd touched his ears, and mistakenly gasped from the sudden, ticklish contact, allowing her to transfer the food from her mouth to his, before separating from him gently. He managed to notice the spoon which used to be in her hands on the table, cake crumbles decorating it before the cake's taste kicked in.

He could taste the bits of coconut, chocolate, banana and various other things, weirdly the flavors mixed together and formed a delicious taste... until Ouma bit onto something, and he couldn't help but instantly pull his right hand over to his mouth. The excitement and burst of flavors was now gone as a horrific taste invaded his mouth, completely hiding the other ones, ending and ruining the festival of various flavors completely.

"Good job, Kokichi! Did you like _**Angie Yonaga's version of the Special Bomb Cake** **?**_ Nyahaha!" He blinked a couple times at her expression, still trying to swallow the piece of cake before she started explaining again:

"It's a special kind of cake on my island! The tradition goes that you're not allowed to eat it until you've entered elementary school, and if you manage to finish half of it, you'll be gifted with tremendous fortune, fertility, and other good stuff in the future~"

"So you'd been lying to me this whole time... You've really betrayed me now, Angie-chan..." He sharply muttered, still keeping his hand on his mouth, trying his best to restrain himself from vomiting.

"Angie has no idea what you're talking about, nyahaha~ ...But Angie's surprised only one bite was all it took to take you down. God's disappointed in you, Kokichi¨" She giggled it off, enjoying the look on her friend's face, before he finally got the chance to raise from his seat.

"I-I don't know if I can even thank you for this... e-either way... s-see ya..." Ouma dragged himself sluggishly towards the door. "Nyahaha! Do come back for seconds! That would make both God and Angie extremely happy!" Angie waved with a sunny smile on her face before turning to Himiko, poking and stretching her cheeks in order to get her come back to reality.

 

Ouma had managed to scramble out into the hallway, dragging himself slowly along the wall. His stomach grumbled, and more than half of the light in his eyes had disappeared. Angie had told him as "farewell advice" that the taste would get better as time goes on, but he had a hard time believing it, and shrugged it off as one of her lies.

When he'd been sneakily heading towards the bathroom, he spied with his eye the certain detective talking to the astronaut, who then ran away upstairs. Ouma wanted to smile as he now had Saihara all to himself, but he couldn't even bring himself to flip his signature grin on.

"H-Hey... Saihara-chan... you still got any of those sukiyaki caramels with you..." Saihara turned around as he heard a familiar but strained voice behind him, his cowlick bouncing around in curiosity.

"I do, but--... hey, what the?! What happened to you, Ouma-kun? Your face is so pale! ...Well, more than what it's normally!"

"...Don't worry 'bout it... nishishi... just hand 'em over and I can revive myself..." He laughed it off, trying to quickly make the pain disappear. Saihara, though not convinced yet, nodded before scrambling through his pocket, and handed out the square-shaped caramels.

"Well, it's evident from your body language that you're not 'all right', but I'll believe you this time..." He calmly stated, before sitting next to Ouma who had fallen down to the ground with a whine and long sigh by sliding off the wall.

Ouma popped the candies into his mouth one-by-one, the flavor somehow feeling good and refreshing after the disaster... he could feel his senses and taste buds coming back to life, as if he was bathing in some kind of a heavenly healing fountain. As he was chewing on them and looking at Saihara absentmindedly, he felt like he had been enlightened on something by the wild experience.

What Ouma Kokichi learned was that from now on he was never going to ask the SHSL Artist cook or bake something for him... though he wanted to see the reactions of his other classmates as they eat her terrific and chaotic yet artistic cooking.


End file.
